The present invention refers to a cleaning apparatus, in particular to a cleaning apparatus for removing adhering synthetic residues from rotating parts of plastics processing machines.
In general, those parts of plastics processing machines like injection molding machines or injection-blow molding machines, which are covered by residues of the processed plastic material are cleaned through heating by using a flame so either to burn off the plastics residues or/and simultaneously scrape off the softened synthetic residues. These methods result, however, in a deterioration of the surface coating of the parts to be cleaned.
In order to overcome this drawback and to avoid the formation of noxious decomposition products, the German Pat. No. DE-PS 31 46 478 discloses a cleaning apparatus including a heatable closed container which is filled with non-aggressive cleaning liquid and in which the parts to be cleaned are inserted. The cleaning action is attained by heating the liquid to or slightly above the melting point of the synthetic residue and simultaneously causing vibrations in the liquid.
The German Pat. No. DE-PS 33 09 878 discloses a similar apparatus which is especially designed for cleaning bulky parts like e.g. extrusion screws. The cleaning apparatus according to this prior art, however, requires considerable space and has a high electric connected load for the supply of the required powerful heating. A further drawback of this known cleaning apparatus is the long cleaning period because of the thermal inertia of the cleaning liquid and its possible need of a coolant connection.